Ouran Model Agency
by OokamiAngel
Summary: A.U.- Haruhi travels to New York to live with her dad, but get's lost on her way. As she stumbled up on a group of men, she is stuck with a huge dept, a new style, and alot of trouble. / No paring yet.
1. A confused Haruhi

**Hello, and welcome ^^  
>I'm doing another Ouran FF, just becuse, honestly, you can't get enough of it ^^<br>This is a AU, and be prepared for some OOC, it's a bit hard to keep them in character here.  
>I won't continue with it unless 5 rewies xD Just a bit tierd of dping stories no one rewievs ^^''<br>And like i said before, I haven't decided wich paring i should have. But i can tel it stands between Mori and Kyoya ^^  
>Well. I shall shut my mouth and let you guys read.<br>No.. I don't own Ouran, wished i owned Mori thoo.. D:  
><strong>

"Shit, this is bad"  
>A girl bearing a big bag pack and dragging a big suit case walked fast forward, trying to avoid to hit people with her things.<br>Her hair was on big mess and the eyes were hidden behind big glasses that seemed to fit better in the 80's then the mordern 10'th. Her clothes were baggy and old. Not what people usually would be staring at, not the good way anyways.  
>But that would sure change soon, just because one fateful meeting.<p>

Haruhi was almost sprinting through the streets, she couldn't be late for this. Her dad was waiting for her, and she didn't have money for a taxi. Why did her grandmother have to send her away, to her dad no less.

She felt guilty blaming it on her grandmother, she knew her grandmother needed the rest. But she was uncomfortable in big cities, and to make matters worse, this was New York for goodness sake.

"Where am I?" She said when she looked up, now totally lost. As she checked her cell phone, it died.  
>"Why me?" she cursed and looked around to see if there was someplace where she could ask for directions.<br>The first that came in sight was a tall building that looked to only be made of glass, she looked it trough, and saw some people stand in there and talk, it couldn't hurt if she asked where she was and how she could come to the right place.

As she made way trough the crowd to the house, one man got her in sight first. He lifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose, inspecting her trough, a dark smirk passed his lips before he went back to what he was talking about with the others.

"Hello? Excuse me?" She looked a bit confused between the six men standing before her, she couldn't deny that they weren't good looking, but something bothered her.

"Oh, look! It's a guy!" Haruhi turned her head a bit and looked on two identical guys, both with flaming red hair, mischievous grins and sly eyes.  
>A blond guy with blue soft eyes looked in the direction the red heads looked.<p>

"Oh, this is a pleasant surprise. Welcome to our humble place. Did you come here for an autograph, or maybe a photo of me…"  
>As the guy rambled on before her, she tried to find that one word that described him perfectly, she almost had it.<br>"Ah" she said and put her fist into her hand, "Annoying!" she said, proud that she found it.  
>The blond guy's eye twitched and he went back, and hid behind the tallest of the men and sulked.<br>"She called me annoying!" he complained, the tall man just humming as an answer.

The twins, that had been the first one's to talk, laughed hard, a guy with glasses almost chuckled when he heard her statement.

"I really apologize for this guy rude way. I hope we didn't offend you in any way. My name is Kyoya Ootori and this guy" He pointed on the sulking blond "is Tamaki Suou. The twins over there," this time pointing on the laughing twins, "is Kouro and Hikaru Hitachiin, and that's Takashi Morinozuka."

Haruhi looked from person to person, identify them with their names.

"And you are" the man, aka Kyoya asked her, she looked up on him, smiling half at him.  
>"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I just newly come to New York, and was just going ask if I could borrow a phone. Mine is out of battery. " She said simple. Kyoya smiled at her, her sense telling her something, but she just brushed it off, sure it was just her nerves playing a game on her.<p>

He gave her a phone, she thanked him and went a bit away so she could talk to her father in privacy.

"Yes father" Silence "I know father." Silence "I know father." Silence " See you later father"  
>Kyoya listen to the interaction with a bit of interest, he just waited for the best time to strike. He looked on the twins, they couldn't do it, then Mori, then Tamaki.<br>A smirk began to grace he lips, Hunny would soon be here with some supplies.

"Perfect" he said to himself. As Haruhi walked towards him, to give his phone back, he saw the golden opportunity come. Tamaki did a new move, and Hunny walked through the doors with some big boxes. Just with some meddling and it would go like he wanted it to.

"So, You don't know who we are" he said to Haruhi with a smirk gracing his lips. As he thought, Tamaki hooked on with those few words and his plan was put to the test. As Tamaki began to bother the poor girl about everything about his company, who the others were and what they were good at. At the same time was the short Hunny-senpai with stacks of boxes closing in on the fleeing girl.

"One, two, three!" he mumbled.  
>"AHHHHH"<br>"IHHH" and followed by a loud breaking noise. He slowly turned around, his plan had been working like it should. Now for the harder part.

Haruhi just had one extremely short conversation with her dad. She was kind of confused why he was so calm about this, all he told her was too be extra carefully, eat something, other than that she could have 'fun' at the bif city if she wanted too, what that mean, she couldn't get her finger on.

As she snapped the phone shut, walking back to the one with glasses and handing his phone back.  
>"So you don't know who we are?" Before she could answer his simple question, the annoying blond guy, also called Tamki, come rushing to her telling their ole story.<br>"You're too close." She whimpered and backed up, trying to escaped him. But what she did not expect,was to hit something wuite hard.

"AHHHHHHH!"  
>"IHHHHHH" She fell, but for some reason she landed on something soft. When she open her eyes she was looking down on something golden and curly, beneath that was a face in pain, laying around them was bits of broken computer stuff.<p>

"I'M SO SORRY!"


	2. A diffrent Haruhi

This was not her day, first off she had become lost in the huge city of New York, and when she asked for directions, some weird people started talking about irrelevant stuff, especially the blond guy. And now was she stuck with a huge debt on her head. Just because of that blond guy!  
>If eyes could kill, then it would not be much left of Tamaki.<p>

Now she found herself stuck in a large white room, sitting opposite Kyoya, which she kind of guessed had a pulled the string behind this.

"So what do you want me to do?"  
>"Pay of your debt, of course." She sighed, and looked up on him.<br>"I understood that, what I meant was how."  
>"With your body of course, how else?" He said as he pushed up his glasses on the bridge of is nose.<br>Haruhis eyes grew wide behind her glasses.  
>"Ex..Excuse me?"<br>"You're going work for us, that way you can pay of your work."  
>"I don't really want to interfere Kyoya, but he's not... how do I say, in our... hmm… apartment."<br>Tamaki said from his corner, he looked at her with a now piercing look he didn't have before. She could hear Kyoya groan and rub his head in frustration. He snapped with his fingers, and just a few seconds after, the redheaded twins were on either side behind Kyoya.

"You know what to do." He said, giving her a reason for worry, because the grin on their face was way too amused to be something good.

"Wow! You have amazing eyes." She could feel her cheeks flush. But she kept herself silent. They had cut her hair in a stylish modern look, they gave her contacts, almost forced new clothes on her. She was were skeptical of her clothes, a pair of tight jeans with holes all over and some details, like chains and a black belt that just hanged there, with no purpose other than look. They also gave her a black t-shirt, and on top of that white vest.

She felt so out of place right now.  
>"And we're.."<br>"finished!" They said, ending eche others sentence. She rose up, in some new shoes. She walked over too the twins that was showing her a mirror. She looked at her self, for quite some time.  
>"This can't be me?" The twins grinned, proud of their success.<br>"You can.."  
>"come in now!" they shouted, she could hear the door open, but didn't let her sight of the mirror.<br>"We now present our latest success!"  
>They took one hand, slowly leading her out the others, she looked on the ground.<br>"WOW! Kouro, Hikaru, he's really good looking!" Haruhi raised her head, looking straight into some yet black eyes of Kyoya. He had a slight grin, but nothing more showed on his face, she could feel her cheeks heat up just the slightest, but nothing more than that, she shifted her eyes to the voice, that belonged to the guy she had fallen on, also known as Hunny.

He was smiling big at her, she smiled back, then she saw Tamaki, that was looking on her with an open mouth in awe and sureprise. "  
>"Kouro, Hikaru, you've done it this time, he's going to be a big hit! "<p>

Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temple some more.  
>"Of course he is, I choose him." He grunted, looking deadly on Tamaki that was too oblivious to notice it. Mori smiled a bit, which made Haruhis cheeks take a bit brighter color, but she smiled back. Hunny and the twins just smiled big like usual.<br>Tamaki rushed forward and took Haruhis hand.  
>"Welcome to Ouran model agency!" he said with joy, and now she felt bad, they thought she was a boy obviously, and now she couldn't disappoint them and say she was a girl, and she could always enjoy the life of a model a bit, sooner or later they would know about her little secret, and then it all would be over.<p>

The guys, to swallowed up in planning didn't notice how Hunny sneaked up to Haruhi, and began to speak to her in a low tone.  
>"Haruhi?" She looked on the small man, but even if he was small for being a man, he was around the same height as her.<br>"Yes, Mr. Hanazuka?"  
>"Just call me Hunny-sempai, like the rest do." He said and smiled at her, she smiled back. He lowered his voice even more, but without sounding threatening.<br>"I know you're little secret." He said, she looked shocked on him, almost afraid he would say it to the others.

**Dom dom dom! A cliffhanger!  
><strong>**i know i haven't gotten as many rewies i wanted, but what the heck.. I can't stop writing… I would be domed then.  
>But please rewiev… I need it so much to keep writing, and always nice to know what you guys think. <strong>  
>Twinklefeather: <strong>Just becuse you said you hoped that she would keep pretending being a guy, i had to do some major changes in this chapter! Feel honerd! :3<br>Noo.. But thanks a lot for you're rewiev, and please keep reading it 3**

Xanlise: **Thanks so much for you're rewiev :D 3**


	3. A stupid Haruhi

"I need a 3 mm brush and the fourth mascara from the boxes in the back of the room."  
>"I need Mina's clothe, as well as Jacob's"<br>"Haruhi, I need memory cards 3:a"

Haruhi found herself as the model agency's new helper, not that she didn't like work, and she needed the little extra money she could, that would not cover her debt. But she still felt a bit uncomfortable around all those good looking people. And not too talk bout the clothes! She had seen one of all those outfits in a store, and the price, she would never dream of having clothes like that.

"Here, Hikaru, Kauro!" She said and handed them what they had asked for.  
>Haruhi went over to the little man with blond hair and gave him the memory card. She looked suspiciously on him, it had gone 2 weeks since that incident, and she did not feel totally comfortable around the little man, he knew that she was a girl, but it didn't seem like he had told anyone about it, yet. The tough hunted her, an made her well aware of the little blond man. She was bit surprised tough that he was almost three years older than her, making him 24 years old. He looked something around, she didn't really know, but maybe around 16-18.<p>

"Thank you so much Haruhi!" He turned to his camera, took out the old one, giving it to her, she knew well where she would leave it, then he putted the new one in. She glanced on him a last time, before she turned around and went over to Kyoya. A glance Honey catches in the corner of his eye. He smiled a bit to himself, looming forward on his models.  
><em>This can become interesting. <em>

"Takashi, could you lean a bit more over Mina?" He instructed his cousin, the tall man nodded and followed the instructions, the small girl almost looked scared at real when he did it, just what Haruhi knew Hunny was looking after.

She studied the female model toughly. You could really see she was a pro. Her body expressed lust and hot feelings, arms circled around Mori's neck, and her body pressed against his tall frame. But her eyes that was looking up on his face that you couldn't see from the angel of his head, held feelings that Haruhi recalled as a slight fear, but still longing.

"She's amazing!" Hunny agreed as he snapped several shots before he gave new instructions.

As she walked back to the others, she careful thought about how you could perform like that, because she knew that the female model, Mina, wasn't afraid of Mori, nor had any feelings for him, then how could she bring forward those telling eyes.

"Here." She said and handed the memory card too Kyoya, who put in the computer, and took forward the many pictures. The pictures swept forward on the screen, kyoya stopped the flow on pictures he liked more than others, looking closely on both Mori and Minas expression, checking closely if thay was good enough for the commercial they did this photo-shot for.

The day passed like this until lunch. Haruhi was still conscious about Hunny, but did relax a bit more, but always keeping a close eye on him, and if something changed in the others way of talking to her.  
>"Guys, the pictures are out, I need help to find the best of the ones I took out."<br>Haruhi shifted her eyes to the voice of Tamaki that entered the place. She was fast to take up her food before he throwed all the pictures where her food just had been standing seconds before.

She carefully putted her food in her lap and leaned over the table to see the pictures. They were all so amazing.

"Is not so hard being model, is it?" She blurted out before she could think, she regretted saying it immediately. She put her hand on her mouth, and looked away so she didn't have to see the shocked faces of the others.  
>"I'm sorry, shouldn't have said that." She grumbled. Then she could her snickers around the room, witch couldn't mean any good at all. Soon the twin devils was behind her, and peeked on her from both sides with a grin on their faces. Haruhi was honestly scared of them right now, seeing them grin at her with a dangerous glint in their eyes.<br>But that was nothing compared to the eyes she meet when she looked up and looked on Kyoya and Mori. Hunny just simply smiled, and Tamaki was too swallowed up in himself to notice anything else.

"Sooo.. Haruhi.."  
>"Won't you test being a model then?" they twins said as they grinned even wider, Haruhi had a hard time believing that was even humanly possible.<p>

"Yeah, Haruhi, won't you test once? It's not _hard_!" Kyoya implied, compared to the twins he was the devil king himself! Haruhi shivered and looked away.  
>"Test." Said a dark voice, she looked up again in pure shock, she had never heard Mori really talk in these two weeks, just grunting or some other sound you really could call speaking. And she was amazed how dark his voice were .<p>

"But you're not going to model as boy." Kyoya stated. Haruhis widen.  
>"No, that would be far too easy. You're going model as a girl!"<p>

_If he only knew!_

**/Hi Guys :D I feel so happy for all rewievs, and I'm doing ma best to meet you're expectations. :D  
>And about the requested episodes, I can see what I put in, but you can always look forward to the classics scens, if you know those. xD<br>And please keep review, makes me want to write even more for ya. :3  
>Many hugs from you'rs OoA 3<br>**


	4. A discoverd Haruhi!

Haruhi was sure fate had such fun time screwing around with her right now.

She looked on her situation right now, she was a girl, pretending to be a boy that pretended to be a girl model. Make up was applied on her fair skin, her hair became somehow magicaly longer, she was forced in too a changing room and got new clothes on. When she finally was dobe she could look on herself in the mirror.  
>Her hair was flat and same brown color her own was and reached her down to the middle of the back. She wore a light makeup that made her eyes huge, and her lips was slightly tinted in a pink color and was shiny. She was bearing up a long white dress that had a halter neck, so her shoulders was bare and exposed. And her feet were absolute naked.<br>She twisted around too she all sides, and she could just say she was impressed by their work, they could really transform people.  
>When she felt ready she stepped out of the chaining room and looked upon the six guys waiting for her. It was almost the same reaction like last time. But Tamaki and Hikaru were blushing. And she was utterly surprised when she could see Kyoyas ear become the lightest of red.<br>"You know this feel weird." She grunted like any other boy would. But she was really a bit happy, she never had worn clothes or make up like this, and well. It was always nice to try something new.

Surprisingly, Hunny was the first to talk and take control over the situation.  
>"Don't worry. We all would do if we were there. But I can say you look really cute in that" She nodded and looked on Hunny, looking for any signs that he would tell something. He didn't seem like that, and she relaxed a bit.<p>

"How about you model with Mori, I guess the theme is the same as we had with Mina. That would be summer love!" Haruhi raised a brow and looked between Mori and Hunny. Mori smiled in that way like he knew. So Hunny had told someone. Haruhi sighed a bit, none of the other guys ad seemed to recover yet.

"You sure we really should do this?"  
>Hunny and Mori nodded, and soon Hunny took her hand and lead her to the studio.<br>"Takashi, if you could?" Mori grunted, took off his shirt, so he stood with bare upper body and some really worn out jeans with a lot of holes in it. Her face became a color of crimson red, if eyes could kill poor Hunny would be more than dead now.

Mori took his place, and Haruhi couldn't do much but go after and wait for further instructions from Hunny.  
>"Haruhi, this is a summer love. You meet this really amazing guy at the beach, and now in love. But they have to part because they live at different places, could you portrait this for me?"<br>"I have never been in love." She said a bit confused, Hunny lifted both his brows in sureprise.  
>"That was new, but then just let Takashi lead you. He knows how it's done."<p>

"Just relax Haruhi." Mori told her. It was kind of hard in the position they were in right now, and on top of that she had to play dubbel-roles.  
>Mori held a firm grip around her thin waist, that she was pressed against him, the other hand was under her chin, pressing a bit up that she was forced to look up in his eyes. And his face was far too close to hers that she could relax at all.<br>"Haruhi, I need more feelings in it! You have to leave the love of you're life! None would have a blank stare then!" Haruhi grunted hard, but came to think about her mom.

Takashi could see how things fast changed in her eyes, that made him think of something. He clamped down hard on her hip bone, making sure it hurt, but not so hard that anything would break.  
>"OUCHE!" She reacted, and squinted her eyes shut, and a kind tear feel down her cheek, both because of her thoughts of her late mom and the pain she now felt in her side. Mori leaned in close to her ear, breathing out so the hot air meet her ear and made her shiver a bit, and then he slowly whispered<br>"Sorry"  
>Her eyes widen as the tear feel, so many feelings in her eyes, and a beautiful pose between to people.<br>"THERE YOU HAVE IT!" Hunny shouted happily and she could hear the camera go of like some automatic gun.

Well, she had come this far, why not go for it. She slowly raised her arms and laid them over Mori's shoulders, tilting her head a bit back and getting the same distant look when that you got when you were far away in thoughts. She forced forward more tears by not blinking at all, it was hard, but she could handle it. She was slowly going deep into the character.  
>At the same time the other guys came back.<br>"He's a natural. He must be born actor and model!"

Kyoya glanced on his so called 'best friend'. Sometimes he wondered if this guy was totally blind or something.

But Mori and Haruhi was so into the modeling that they totally forgot about the others, just keeping their attention to echeother and Hunny.  
>"Mori could you put your head in the hook of his neck?"<br>Mori did what he was told, and Haruhi could not shake of the feeling of someone breath on her bare skin. She mentally slapped herself, but kept her composed posture.

"You did it guys! That were some modeling angels I saw there!" Hunny said out loud and smiled as bright as only he could. Like someone had pressed a switch both Mori and Haruhi went back to their original personalities.  
>"Good work, Haruhi, Mori." Kyoya complimented and slowly walked towards them.<br>"And Haruhi, you don't have to keep it a secret anymore."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"That you are a girl, of course!" He said simply and smiled that demon smile she had seen a few times, always as scary as the first time.  
>"HE'S A GIRL!" Tamaki shouted out, the twins covering their ears, and Kyoya just sighing.<br>"You're pretty damn slow sometimes Tamaki" Haruhi quickly glanced at the guy, which cheeks was almost a color deeper than the one she had o her own cheeks just some moments ago.  
>"Ok, yeah, I'm a girl, and then also a she." She said as a poke at Tamakis earlier comment.<br>Then she looked over too Hunny, slowly squinting her eyes and almost glaring at him.  
>"But how did you know, when not even Kyoya knew?" She said looking in between the two said men. Kyoya also raised a brow.<br>"Is that true Hunny?"  
>Hunny coughed a bit avowing all eyes as good as he could.<br>"Just couse you couldn't see them in that kind of clothes, does not mean you can't _feel_ them."  
>Haruhi was at lose, what did this man talk about. Then it hit her like a punch in the stomach. Her face grew a bit red, and she also began to avoid eyes, feeling utterly embarrassed. Slowly but surely the other also understood what the little man meant, and the twins began to laugh out loud, Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle a bit, and soon was the hole gang laughing.<br>"Well, that sure clears up some things. But you're one heck of an actor."

**/Sorry if you had to wait for this chapter. Had an hell of an week, exam everyday... .  
>But here it is ^^ Hope you enjoy it.<br>And thanks for the rewies,.. Love you guys :D  
>Many hugs OoA ^,..,^<strong>


	5. A angry Haruhi

As she walked to the Studio one early morning three weeks after her first photo session, Haruhi began to notice the big pictures hanging around town, and what they showed.  
>Her cheeks got hot and she coursed under her breath, they near told her about this, and she was pretty sure that was against some law, it was anyways where she did come from.<p>

As she hurried to the model agency so noted something weird when the building come I to her range of sight. So many people had gathered at the entrance and she widens her eyes in surprise, and wonder what all commotion was about. Haruhi didn't have to wait long to know, because she could already hear the shouts from random people wishing to see the new model. Girls was angry, boys wanted her number. Her cheeks heated up once more.  
>"Those rich bastards." She grumbled and walked towards the entrance, head bent down so that wouldn't recognize her.<p>

She didn't come to fare before boys pushed her away and girls glared at her.

"I work here!" She tried and focused to push through, but to no use, now she was stuck in the large group, losing track of where the door was, and how she could get out of this crowd, because it was all but comfortable in there.

"If you could excuse us, we have work to do." Haruhi could feel a hand with slender fingers tug her arm and she was moved in the sea of different humans. When she looked up on her savior, she recognized him immediately by his raven black hair and proud walk. But it did not take long after she had discovered her savior before the other girls did, and she could swear those screams would make her deaf.

As soon they were in safe, Haruhi pushed her hand out of Kyoyas grip. She was glaring hard at him, resisting the urge to say something poisonous, but she knew she would get it back in some kind of way, debt or another comment that would had killed any others girl confidence.

"Something wrong Haruhi?" Said the tall man with those scary onyx eyes, hidden behind a pair of slim glasses.

"Is something wrong? Of all persons here you should know that!" She said under her breath.

"Oh you must be talking about the pictures, what about them?"

"You did have my permission! That's what's wrong. I don't want to hang up there, even if they don't recognize, that still_ me!_" She said and pointed on a spot with one more of her pictures she just noticed.

"Did you ever read our agreement?" Kyoya said with a smile on his lips and pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You didn't…"

"Yes I did." He confirmed. "And we earned much on that one." His smile was scary and Haruhi calmed down a bit.

"You could still tell me about it, because I don't really like surprises."  
>Kyoya chuckled with low voice and just stared at her for few minutes, making her both uncomfortable and nervous.<br>At the same time Tamaki emerged from another room, instant spotting her, and she forced a smile upon her lips.

"Haruhi! You're amazing, those are selling like butter in Norwegian when it's Christmas."*  
>Haruhi raised her brows, surprised that he knew about that event.<p>

"It's going to be nice working with you. Oh, before I forget it, you have a new photo-shoot at one tomorrow. " He watched Kyoya and nodded. Haruhi was still in shock, but suppressed her reaction until Tamaki was gone.

"Ok" Was all she could master to say at the moment.

"Good, Kyoya will explain the rest to you. I have to rush. I have some pretty ladies waiting for me." He said and winked and also making Haruhi sick in her stomach.

In her shock she had been dragged to a room in the back of the building. The room had one sofa, two chairs and some pictures of different models.  
>Now was she waking up, staring bluntly on Kyoya, anger pumping in her along with the feeling of disgust.<p>

"You never told me about this!" She hissed and walked closer, bending her head up a bit so she could see him in the eyes, that right now only reflected the light of the lamps, making it impossible to see them.

"I was coming to that point."

"You should have... for like a week ago!"

"The pictures came up yesterday, no need to make you worry for something happening later. And now all in the OMA is believing you accepted it. Even Hunny, he can't save you this time."  
>She wanted to scream, making him regret it, but she held her calm posture.<p>

"When did he save me?" she asked, because the way she saw it, he had been the one helping kyoya do this.

"Because I had thought up something entirely different, dear Haruhi." Haruhi opened her eyes wide, and he smirked, and for the first time she could see those scheming black eyes, and the pure evil that lay behind them at times. This man was dangerous, in more than one way. She had to keep away from him, which was for sure. She was almost scared, but pressed all feelings back to the bottom of her brain and being.

"You're a monster."  
>"And your manager." He stated.<p>

**/Hey. Look, I updated!  
><strong>

**Maybe should speak about somethings..  
>This is going to be a story with short chapters, but many. This way I can write without feeling pressed and you get faster updates.<br>And about the paring, I'm still not sure if it should be Kyoya or Mori.. even maybe hunny, couse well.. he isn't so much loli-shota here as he is in the manga/anime/Live drama.  
>And Tamaki fans out there.. Sorry.. you won't see so much of him.. I think.. I kind of dislike him, much.<strong>

** And yeah, i know i have some spelling mistakes.. somewhere.. and grammar mistakes too. **

**One more point, It seems this can get a bit angsty.. if that the right word for it, maybe dark is more precis.. I'm not to good writing all fluffy stuff and such things.. ^^''  
><strong>


	6. Haruhi on a trip 1

"You are doing What?" The voices in the studio echoed as they almost screamed at her.  
>"It's not like I'm the one at fault." She glanced behind her and saw the ever looming manager leaning on the door frame.<br>The other catches her glanced behind her and she could see their eyes darkening, but they keept quiet, well, Hikaru and Tamaki was an exception.

"Are you crazy or what? She can't go alone on a photo-shoot so far away."  
>"Oh, she won't be alone my friends." The shadow king pushed himself from is leaning form and stepped up behind Haruhi.<br>"I'll be with her." He laid a hand on her shoulder. The guys new the gesture, and none were pleased to see that, but Kyoya had made a innocent and none understanding Haruhi his pray, and his alone.

"There is no way I will alove that, and you know that Kyoya" Tamaki protested, but the calm and composed Kyoya just raised a brow over his glasses.  
>"Don't you have a trip planned to France?" He stated and Tamakis face become whiter than the paper he was holding.<br>"Then one of us will come to!" Hikaru stated, not wanting His Haruhi going alone with that shadow king.  
>"I have no clue why you are so upset about it. It is just 5 days, And I'm pretty sure I can handle that . I hope anyways." she grumbled.<br>Kyoya ignored and stared down the other guys.  
>"Hikaru and Kouro, don't you have models in Miami waiting for you? And somebody have to stay in the studio." He said and did throw a knowing glance on both Hunny and Mori.<p>

"I'll go pack up my things here for the trip." Stated Haruhi as she got glimpse of the unnatural atmosphere around the guys.

"Don't you dare do anything." Whispers Tamaki as he crossed Kyoya to also pack his things. "  
>"Like you wouldn't do anything." He returned and got a speechless Tamaki as a reward.<p>

-'-'-'-'

It had been weeks since 'that' incident, but she still could not shake that unpleasant feeling of whenever she was with Kyoya.  
>And the worst was that it was drawing her in. She hated the man, but his mystic aura hunted her curios mind.<p>

"Haruhi? Haruhi...? HARUHI?" She woke up from her inner mind when her dad screamed at her.  
>"I'm sorry, you were saying?"<br>Her dad let out a loud sigh and watched her pack pants after pants and long sleeved shirts.  
>"You sure you don't a bit more... girlish clothes? I have a lot of them if you need?"<br>"No thanks, I'm fine with this. It's not like I'm going to have photo-shots in these. "  
>"Well Kyoya said..." Haruhi turned around and stared her father down.<br>"Who said what?" She demanded to know  
>"Well, he is your manager..:"<br>"I never talked about anyone of my workmates, how do you know about him?" She pressed on.  
>"Well, he came over a few days ago when you were busy and told me about the trip and so on. "<p>

Haruhi searched for moments Kyoya was not by her side as her shadow. Then it hit her.  
>"That time." she sighed, but still kept her eyes on her dad.<br>"What did he say?"  
>Her dad squished his fingers together in a act too look innocent.<br>"He just came over with some cake and talked to me about you job and said that he was your manager. He also said that could trust hi with you for a few days. Isn't he such a sweet boy."  
>Haruhi could not believe what she heard, and it was to late to cancel the photo-shot.<br>"That rich bastard" she grumbled as she closed her suitcase with a bit too much force that it bounced up again.  
>"Now, now. He just wanted to be nice."<br>If you only knew, was the only think she could think of as she once again closed her suitcase with less force.  
>"Have fun on your trip baby-darling."<br>Haruhi hummed and took her suitcase and went out to the waiting limo outside her apartment she shared with her dad.

/ Well.. Look what I did :D I updated, and be sure, there are more to come now that I fixed my slight problem with this chapter :D Happy reading.


	7. Haruhi on a trip 2

**New chapter! :D Good me.. Please.. keep R/R ^W^ I kinda need it o_o **  
><strong>But as always.. many hugs  OoA**

"Haruhi, could you bend your back a bit more... perfect."  
>Haruhi felt a bit stiff in her clothes and posetition, and her manager didn't do anything to help. His stares just made her more uncomfortable.<br>Her body was supported by a big tree, she was supposed to lean totally on it, and it kinda scratched her exposed skin.  
>"Haruhi, could you take a break and try fixing your feelings. It is sipping trough that you are nervous. We shall continue when you are ready and take some of the other models at the meantime."<br>"I'm so sorry." she bowed at the photographer and sighed as she went of the photo-shot, trying to calm raging nerves.

"What am I doing wrong?" she mumbled as she walked trough the stunning landscape.  
>"I would believe you are over thinking things."<br>"Comes from the right mouth, huh?" She turned around to meet her manager.  
>"I don't over think, I just plan." He said, taking of the glasses and rubbing them with a bit of cloth. Without them he seemed even more threatening..<br>"If you say so." Haruhi commented and leaned back on a tree and made sure she would no scratch herself.

"What is your thought on why you can't concentrate?" He said, raising a eyebrow.  
>"I'm...just out of focus."<br>"You are in focus all the time, you are a model." He reorted and making Haruhi moan.  
>"So you can make jokes after all?"<br>"It is not so hard Tamaki and the other make it seem. You should try it sometime."  
>Haruhi couldn't help but laugh out loud, and the dangling sound lingered in the air.<br>"And you can laugh, that's quite the surprise." Haruhi gave him a small of a smile.  
>"It is not that hard, maybe you should try it." Kyoya put on his glasses again, looked over too the photo-shoot.<br>"Ready?"  
>"Well, as ready as I can become." Kyoya glanced on her, making his way back to the others with Haruhi at his heels.<p>

The rest of the photo-shoot went way much better and it was a happy Haruhi Kyoya meet up with.  
>"I presume it went good." It was more of a assumption then a question.<br>"Yea, we did even more shots then we needed. I kinda like that photographer.  
>"Better then Hunny?"<br>"No way! Hunny-senpai will always be the best in my eyes."  
>Kyoya couldn't help but smile a bit as they went to their cottage. Every pair of manager and photo model got their own cottage.<br>"you should fix yuorself up and make yourself ready for tomorrow. It's going to be a hard day."

"Yea, same too you." She smiled to a bit confused Kyoya as she took the door handle and let them both in.

What is this change of mode? Was all that went trough Kyoyas head.


End file.
